


You'll Be in My Heart

by LittleLex



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Boys In Love, Everyone are fairies, F/F, Fairies, Fluff, I was in a fairy mood while writing this, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Love Confessions, M/M, Mahiru and Hiyoko only show up in the beginning, Nagito suffers from nightmares, Nagito's a tease, Pre-Relationship, Reference to some Danganronpa scenes, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsundere Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLex/pseuds/LittleLex
Summary: Hajime and Nagito fail to finish their task for the day which leads to Mahiru scolding them. Later, Hajime invites Nagito to his house, fluff and chaos ensue.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, MaHiyoko, komahina
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	You'll Be in My Heart

Nagito laughed freely, it was airy and breathless, it felt genuine. 

Hajime’s lips cracked into a smile as he let his friend pull his hair back into a ponytail with a stem of a flower. He only managed to tie his ahoge, but that didn’t matter. They were enjoying themselves, he knew Mahiru would scold them later for not finishing their tasks, but he could deal with that later.

Somehow in the process of their giggling fit over how ridiculous Hajime looked with his hair, both boys had fallen on top of each other, with Hajime on the bottom and Nagito flailing around on top of him.

Their laughter was cut short when a certain someone cleared their throat.

“Everyone else has already finished pollinating their flowers for the day. I can only assume neither of you has finished the task.” Mahiru announced.

Her wings fluttered behind her as she floated a few feet away from the boys who laid on the blades of grass. Hiyoko was behind her, giggling at their misfortune. 

“Forgive me, Mahiru. It was my fault, it was my idea in the first place. If you’re going to punish us for misbehaving, punish me and spare Hajime!” The green-eyed fairy exclaimed. 

The red-head sputtered in response and Hiyoko’s face screwed up. “Geez, why do you always have to turn the conversations sour, you weirdo?!” Hiyoko yelped, shaking her head.

“Settle down, everyone. Just… Make sure you finish pollinating your flowers and go back home afterward to eat dinner!” Mahiru sighed before she waved her goodbyes to the boys, leaving soon after with her hands intertwined with Hiyoko’s. 

Hajime was aware of Nagito’s… behavior. He was a bit off-putting and never performed well in social situations, but he was his good (if not closest) friend at the end of the day.

* * *

The brunette wiped the sweat that glistened on his forehead, realizing that the sun had gone out and the blue sky was replaced by the darkness of the night, sprinkling with stars. The silver moon glowed the brightest, shining down on them. 

Hajime turned his head and watched as Nagito fluttered near him, looking just as exhausted as he did. This was their consequence for goofing off instead of finishing their work on time. He sighed, extending his hand towards his friend.

“I have some leftovers at my house, we can have dinner.” He smiled. 

Nagito’s translucent green, cicada-like wings twitched at his words. He blinked slowly. “Are… Are you sure you want to spend time with trash like-”

“I’m sure, Nagito.” Hajime cut him off before he could continue his self-deprecating comment. Nagito was always hard on himself, his self-esteem had gone down the drain, never to return. The brunette refused to give up on him and he’s gotten a lot better, although there were some setbacks here and there.

He invited Nagito to his small, circular cottage that was laid on top of a cut-down tree. It was only two stories and there wasn’t that much space, considering they were only three inches, they didn’t require much room.

Hajime gave his friend a leftover honey cake for dinner with a glass of milk to go with it. Nagito was mostly skin and bones and he had a pretty small stomach for an average fairy, he ate as much as he could of the cake and drank a little bit more than half of the milk. 

Despite Nagito owning a house nearby, he usually stayed all day with Hajime, he hated being alone for long periods. The brunette didn’t mind the company, he enjoyed it more than anything. Nagito had confessed to him that for almost a week, he had experienced surreal nightmares, he never went into too much detail about them either. 

As Hajime prepared himself for bed, his eyes darted to his friend who was hunched over on his bed, fiddling with the covers. He made his way over, taking a seat next to him.

“What’s wrong?” He inquired, waiting patiently.

“N-Nothing… it’s unimportant…” Nagito muttered.

“You’re going to have to try better than that to phase me.” Hajime rolled his eyes. 

“H-Hah… As if I could…” He sighed, pursing his lips. 

“Not that it matters that someone like me is struggling, but I’m afraid to fall asleep. I… don’t want those nightmares to plague my sleep again.” He admitted quietly. 

Hajime rubbed his back soothingly, nodding his head. Nagito leaned into the touch, his wings drooping low. The brunette’s red, butterfly-like wings hovered over his friend’s body. He pulled him close, shimming them both under the covers, and blew out the candle that laid on the nightstand. 

The room was significantly darker, but he kept on a lantern that was across from the bed on the dresser as a nightlight for Nagito. This wasn’t the first time Hajime had dealt with Nagito’s sleeping problems and he doubted it would be the last. 

Hajime’s quaint home fell into a deep silence, the only sounds were the quiet breaths from the two fairies, buried under the covers. 

“Sorry to trouble you, but can you sing for me…? Your voice lulls me to sleep.” Nagito said tiredly, holding back a yawn. Hajime’s face blushed at the comment of his voice as he cleared his throat.

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don’t you cry_

_For one so small,_

_You seem too strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can’t be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don’t you cry_

_‘Cause you’ll be in my heart_

_Yes, you’ll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forevermore_

Hajime never considered himself to be a good singer, maybe decent at best. But, if it would help Nagito sleep, he’d comply with his request and swallow down his pride. The white-haired boy’s face relaxed, in a neutral expression. His breaths came out even and calm. He unconsciously snuggled further into Hajime.

He paused, his thoughts started to spiral. Normal friends wouldn’t do this. They wouldn’t sing for their friend like this. He didn’t mind at all, but he had been trying to keep his thoughts about Nagito hidden inside him. He loved him, but he couldn’t help to fear the rejection that could follow. 

It was better if he kept it to himself for now. Hajime soon fell asleep as well, his mind buzzing with unwanted thoughts.

* * *

The brunette’s eyes fluttered open, taking in his surroundings. He felt a weight on top of his body. His mind was still fuzzy as his eyes drifted towards Nagito, who was knocked out on top of him. His head rested on his chest with drool dripping down from his lip, a small puddle was found on Hajime’s shirt.

Hajime unconsciously reached his hand out and gently, oh so gently began to thread his fingers in Nagito’s unruly mess of hair. He stared lovingly at his ~~crush~~ friend. He did a one-over in the room, expecting someone to randomly appear and watch him. He double-checked to make sure Nagito was asleep. He knew what he was doing was risky, but… 

“You’re so pretty… Like the prettiest boy I’ve ever met.” Hajime confessed, his voice barely above a whisper. “I love how easygoing and carefree you are,” he continued, “I can’t believe I’m admitting this, but…” He paused in his speech. “Love doesn’t even begin to describe my feelings for you.” He felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders as he finished his speech.

He didn’t expect Nagito to reply. “You do realize I’ve already confessed to you, right? Although, you were too dense to acknowledge it…”

Hajime tensed, he almost flung Nagito off him from complete and utter surprise. His heartbeat quickened as his face turned red as a tomato, heat practically steaming off his face. He spouted out nonsense, earning a laugh from the other.

“Remember when I said; “I am truly in love with the hope that sleeps inside you.” He responded nonchalantly as if he didn’t drop a (metaphorical) bomb onto Hajime. 

The brunette cursed under his breath before he slipped out from the bed, hovering a few inches above it, and whacked a pillow towards the other’s face. Nagito grunted, chuckling afterward. 

“I-I thought you were asleep, Komaeda!” Hajime yelped, he never used the other’s last name unless he was legitimately pissed, or in this circumstance, embarrassed. 

“Just my luck to be awake at the right time!” He cheered, batting his eyes innocently at him. Hajime blinked before he took a seat on the bed, thinking thoughtfully.

“So… This means we’re…”

“Boyfriends? It took you that long to put two-and-two together?” Nagito teased. Hajime glared daggers at the boy, but it was more lighthearted than anything.

Once the two settled down, they made their way downstairs where Hajime prepared breakfast. Nagito made himself comfortable on one of the kitchen chairs, staring into nothingness as he waited for his well... boyfriend to finish. 

Hajime passed Nagito two slices of toast, spread with butter on top and a glass of water. The two ate their food in silence, enjoying the other’s presence. 

“So… I presume we’re going to inform the others about our relationship?” Nagito questioned, a playful tone hidden in his voice. 

The brunette almost choked on his toast, staring at his boyfriend, flabbergasted. Nagito had to hold in a laugh that was close to erupting from his mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for me, considering my birthday is March 6th! I've come to the conclusion I enjoy fantasy stuff, so why not self-indulge? As always, remember to stay safe and wear a mask! I hope ya liked it! ^^


End file.
